


Put your damn hand on my boob

by ssantisheep



Series: Girls, girls, girls [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: But my headcanon is that is they wre girl Jackie had the best boob out of them, F/F, Hell yeah another part to this serie, I don't know, I'm Sorry, So beware, So yeah, also this times it is all about Boobs, as you know overworking and exhaustation and fainting, but it is mostly happy, but this times is jackbum time, genderbent, girl!Got7, reference to the problems in the idol world, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: Jaebum is always flustered and stressed because of Jackie's existence. It doesn't mean that she's gay however, despite nearly everyone thinking the contrary.





	Put your damn hand on my boob

**Author's Note:**

> Yugyeom has great legs, Jackie had great Boobs that is the thing you should really retain from all of this. I'm sorry honestly.  
> I don't know what my problem is but here we are.
> 
> The title is apparently from a Book, quote found on Goodreads but it fits so yeah...
> 
> Not beta-ed so if you see mistake please tell me!! I'm too tired right now to recheck for like the 15th times...
> 
> Enjoy!

The problem with Jackie, Jaebum thought, was that she was way too friendly, and more importantly had a tendency to get along well with mostly guys. Maybe it was her time as an almost Olympic athlete, or maybe it was just her loud, bolstering nature but most of her friends in the idols world –excepted of course the members- seemed to be guys.

Just take Namjoon. Jaebum had no idea how they even met, but she would throw herself at him every time she could despite Jaebum repeatedly asking her to not do it. Sometimes just imagining all the scandals she could potentially get into gave her a headache. And that was probably the worst. The fact that she didn’t get caught.

Jackie Wang was probably the luckiest person Jaebum knew. It was like for her the universe was inclined to bend any rules to make her life easy. And in parallel made JB’s life ten time worse.

But it was not just the boy thing. Jackie was incredibly sexy. And when she wasn’t dressed by stylist she flaunted it unintentionally. She just wore those too big for her t-shirt that show her bras that just cup the most impressive pair of Boobs that Jaebum had seen in her life . She had strong calves and thighs that she liked to show by wearing short or talk about it and it was just… Just too much.

Jaebum was a much more reserved person; she liked to hang out quietly with her cats and working on her music. But Jackie was like a fucking ball of sunshine and happiness and she just didn’t get that some “alone time” was good; so she just barged into Jaebum’s room too many times and then annoyed the older until she agreed to go out with her or to go shopping or just talking to her.

Their personality clashed that was all and Jinyoung should just be much more comprehensive:

“I think you’re just very gay for her.”

“I’m not gay! Don’t think everyone is just because you are!”

“Right. I’m sorry. You’re just lusting after her body. How could you, you are our leader!”

Jaebum threw her a pillow, blushing furiously.

“I’m not lusting after anyone.”

Jinyoung was looking at her, eyes wide and smirk fully fixed on her face

“Oh! So you’re not blushing every time you look at her décolleté?”

“She-She just always wear V-top and it’s always there I-it’s not my fault!”

She hated the sound of Jinyoung laughing. But God it was really not her fault. Again Jackie was really sexy and it was not helping Jaebum in the least. Every time she talked to Jackie she ended up having an eye full of boobs it was just… they were big. They were here. And Jackie didn’t seem to mind that everyone could see them.

Again how she hadn’t end up in any scandal? How Namjoon or any of her thousands of friends hadn’t ended up making a come on when she just showed off to everyone?

Jinyoung patted her on the shoulder:

“There, there! Don’t worry, your denial won’t last forever, and when you have accepted the truth, maybe you’ll start thinking of you know, doing something?”

Jaebum threw her a glare, chin jutting out:

“I will fucking murder you”

“I’m you best friend! How will you do if you kill me?”

“I’ll replace you with Youngjae!”

“That’s sweet of you to think she won’t call you on your shit.”

“She is a way cuter dongsaeng than you!”

“What are you talking about?”

It was BamBam, pink hair messy after her shower, wearing what looked like one of Jackie’s top.

“We’re talking about Jaebum and her crush on Jackie.”

“Oh! That! What’s new really?”

“I’m not… I don’t have a crush for God’s sake! And is that Jackie’s t-shirt?”

The look BamBam was giving her was dripping with condescension:

“You don’t have a crush but you know _her_ clothes? When most of the time you can't even distinguished some of your own clothes? Unnie, please, you’re not fooling anyone.”

She sputtered as Jinyoung laughed again. Then stood up: “I’m going to see what Youngjae is doing.”

“You can’t run away forever Unnie!” Jinyoung called after her but she wisely ignored it.

**

“They do have a point. You do stare at her a lot.”

“Not you too” she whined looking at Youngjae with huge hopeful eyes. Where was the cute dongsaeng that would never dare to say no to her? 

“Maybe if everyone is telling you the same things…. It means you should listen?”

Jaebum didn’t want to listen. Jaebum couldn’t have a crush on Jackie. First Jackie was a women and Jaebum was not gay! Secondly they were in the same group so it would only create problems! And and Jackie was just…. Jackie! There was no way that it could hypothetically work.

She put her head in her hands, frustrated. Youngjae hugged her and jaebum relaxed a bit. After all there was still someone here who knew how to treat respectfully their leader!

Later on, of course, Jackie came back home, exhausted after a day of filming, Yugyeom and May were trailing behind her coming back from dates with friends. Jaebum couldn’t help but glance as Jinyoung looked longingly at Yugyeom who was happily chatting away with BamBam. 

Jinyoung had always been open about her sexuality and while it never bothered Jaebum before, now that she was looking at Yugyeom like she wished she could eat her, it disturbed her. Mostly because she was the leader and she was pretty sure she should be doing things to stop _this_ from happening. Whatever _this_ was. 

She just had so much responsibility and Jinyoung should be helping her. Not adding on the pile.

“Unnie you’re okay?” it was Jackie sidling up to her, eyes huge and filled with worry.

_Oh, today it’s the blue bra, _Jaebum couldn’t help but notice as Jackie was leaned slightly forward, her top showing everything. She heard snicker but ignored them in favour of ruffling Jackie’s hair.__

__“I’m fine. You should rest, you look tired.” That was also one of her reason to worry. Jackie was promoting singlehandedly the group and she always looked dead on her feet when she came home. Jaebum was forever fretting about what could they do to help, trying to talk to their manager about sending someone else (BamBam who would love the attention, Jinyoung who was not so bad in front of camera, Jaebum who was willing to take the role) instead of only sending Jackie._ _

__But the answer was always the same: the show didn’t want Fashonista BamBam, or Pretty Jinyoung or Calm May or Chic Jaebum. No the show wanted energetic and loudmouth Jackie with her bright blond hair and high pitched laugh. With her small stature, pink lips and curvy figure. Jaebum sometimes hated the world of entertainment._ _

__Jackie just yawned as an answer and cuddled closer:_ _

__“But I missed you guys: I want to spend some times with you.” Jaebum felt her heart bit slightly faster at that but it was just, you know, gratitude probably. And it had nothing to do with how warm Jackie was._ _

__“We miss you too GaGa.” May rised up and kissed Jackie on her forehead. She did tug her up though:_ _

__“But you need to shower, and when you come out I would have some food ready for you, okay?”_ _

__“Oh! May! I love you so much!” and she threw herself at her neck babbling happily in Chinese. Jaebum tried very hard to not react because she could feel Jinyoung’s eyes on her._ _

__Finally the Hong Kong girl left and Jaebum pointed a finger at Jinyoung:_ _

__“Not a fucking word.”_ _

__Jinyoung put her hand on her chest, feigning to be wounded._ _

__“No need to be rude to me! I wasn’t doing anything.” She threw herself on the person next to her –which was coincidently Yugyeom- “Have you seen how she treated me Yugyeommie?” The maknae just slightly raised her eyebrows, made a double take between the two and, at jaebum’s face threw her hands up:_ _

__“Not getting involved in this.” And quickly slipped away toward her room. Bam Bam was quick to follow after her. Youngjae got up too, patted jinyoung’s and Jaebum’s head (which felt slightly infantilizing) and greeted them goodnight._ _

__Jaebum joined May in the kitchen, not feeling ready to go to sleep quite yet:_ _

__“Need help?”_ _

__“No, it’s okay. I’m reheating some stuff, but don’t tell her or she’ll cry about it.”_ _

__Jaebum just huffed. May was smiling knowingly at her._ _

__“You know-“_ _

__“No. I just, no. I know you all mean well but there is absolutely nothing going on!”_ _

__May looked at her, tilting her head, her red hair spilling all over her shoulder. She shrugged._ _

__“Fine, if you say so.”_ _

____

**

When Jackie came out of the shower May and Jinyoung had already gone to sleep, Jaebum was the last one awake. She decided that she had worked out enough today that she was allowed to eat a second meal with Jackie tonight.

Jackie seemed excited about them sharing meals, and launched on the broadcast of that day:

“But you know Unnie it is so annoying having to pretend that I care about what boys, men think”

Jaebum had been a bit lost on her thoughts: mostly trying not to think of how attractive Jackie was with her hair still damp from the shower, eyes alight with excitement and cheeks bright pink. It was harder than she thought. But the words finally registered and she mustered an intelligent:

“Huh?”

“I mean when I’m like “he’s not my type” they’re immediately like “oh, you’re just-“

“Wait, wait wait!!!” and she felt a slight feeling of panic rising inside of her “What do you mean you’re not interested in men caring about you?”

“Oh? Didn’t I tell you Unnie? I was sure I did!”

“Tell me what?”

“That I’m a lesbian of course.”

Jackie went back to eating and chatting away, while Jaebum’s carefully crafted defence and world crumbled around her.

**

“Oh. You really didn’t know.”

Jinyoung send her a look full of pity. Jaebum resisted the urge to strangle her. They couldn’t afford a death in the group. Not matter how much Jinyoung deserved it.

“How was I supposed to know? Is there- Has there been-with”

“It’s okay Unnie, I know expressing yourself is not your forte.”

“Did she sleep with someone in the group?” her voice was way too high but right now she was way too stressed. She had been stressed all night long, and had jumped on Jinyoung the moment she emerged because she really needed someone to talk to.

Jinyoung was not really helpful.

“Not that I know of. At least not with me. Nor with Yugyeom or Youngjae. You should ask BamBam or May. I mean they’re close, so maybe stuff happened.”

She seemed wholly unconcerned about the whole thing while Jaebum was two seconds away from having a heart attack.

“See the bright side Unnie, now you know why she is probably never going to end up in a scandal with one of the guys she befriends!”

Jaebum wished it was comforting. It wasn’t.

**

“No, nothing happened between me and Jackie… Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m better now. Thank you May” At her inquiring eyebrow she just sighed. “It just. It could be problematic if there was a romantic relationship within the group…”

“Oh. Is that why you always threaten Jinyoung of death if she looks too longingly at Yugyeom?”

“Yeah. I mean… No matter the relationship between the members the group have to continue, so we shouldn’t add more stress…”

“Yeah, we shouldn’t end up like ABBA.” 

Jaebum opened and closed her mouth. Then decided she did not want to know.

“Jaebummie, you know Jackie, she would never do anything that would hurt the group, and you know that. She is much more serious than her TV personality let off. Why do you worry so much?”

Jaebum didn’t want to answer. She had repeatedly said that she wasn’t gay or interested in Jackie. It was actually easier to say when she though Jackie was straight and was probably in love with someone else –maybe Namjoon, maybe Henry-.

But now now… It was like she had been trying so hard to keep it under wrap and to keep it concealed, but a single line from Jackie had destroyed everything and she felt on edge.  
But it would be slightly hypocritical of her to say that when she just had told May that there shouldn’t be any romantic relationship between the members.

“That’s my job as the leader to worry I guess.”

“You can share your burden with me! I’m the oldest you know!” she puffed her cheeks out and put her hands on her hips. May only managed to look _more_ adorable like that. Jaebum smiled:

“Sure. I will.” _But not about that problem._

This one she was keeping to herself.

**

She was shying away from Jackie. It was all very intentional even though she knew it was not nice to do at all. But it was not like Jackie could really notice it, right? She spend her days recording shows and when she didn’t she slept away the hours.

It just happened that Jaebum was already asleep when she came home late, or she was rehearsing, or working on new songs when Jackie was resting. Of course sometimes they had to get together, when they had to perform on stage, but except the special stages there and here, their schedule were quite light, as they were between comeback.  
She just prayed that Jackie didn’t notice Jaebum being a bit cold when they did happened to be together, or her absences during the rest of the time, hoping that she was too busy with her schedule and the other members.

Jaebum needed time. She needed time to revaluate her life, what she thought of herself, what she thought of Jackie, what she wanted to do regarding all that, how it could affect the group-… It was just so much stress and work and Jaebum was just tired all the time.

She just didn’t know how she was supposed to deal with all this. That was the problem here, when she became a leader no one handed her a book called “how to manage a group of seven girls, and falling in love with one of them”. She wanted to bang her head against a wall sometimes.

On top of that Jinyoung and Yugyeom were having their own drama time: for what Jaebum knew there had been some tension simmering between the two and now if was manifesting in the form of Yugyeom avoiding Jinyoung, which cause the older to be slightly prickly about the whole thing.

When she had asked the maknae she hadn’t wanted to answer, Jinyoung had just looked slightly pissed off and BamBam had started talking about a garter and at this point Jaebum had decided that she didn’t wanted to know.

It was just too much.

**

Jaebum was on the piano with Youngjae, they were working on a song for hopefully the next album when Jaebum phone rang. She picked up, distracted, still tapping lightly on the touches.

She froze entirely when she heard her panicked manager on the phone:

“Jaebum, there has been an incident, Jackie has fainted, she is on her way to the hospital right now. Please tell the other members!”

And on that he hanged up.

“Unnie?”

She looks at Youngjae her eyes huge, worried.

“I-I… It’s Jackie…”

“Is everything alright? What happened?”

“She fainted...” 

And of course she did, she was exhausted and they kept sending her again and again even though Jaebum kept asking them not to. She should have insisted, she should have done _more_. Jackie, unconscious, in the hospital… Her mind reeled at the thought.

She got up, gathered their stuff then, followed by Youngjae, and went to get in one of the company car. She texted her manager to get the address of the hospital, called Jinyoung to tell her, tried to calm her down once the panic settle:

“Listen Jinyoung-ah, I need you right now. I want you to gather the other members, we’re going to the hospitals, once I have the address I text you, okay? Just… Be strong until I arrive.”

She was trying to appear as calm as possible as her heart was beating loudly in her chest. She knew it was probably, well not nothing, but less important than what she imagined, after all it had happened to other idols before; but there was the feeling of guilt seared inside her.

When they finally arrived at the hospital and managed to find the right room and saw their manager looking definitively calmer than when he had called, Jaebum relaxed a bit.  
They waited for the others members to arrive before the doctor told them that they had put Jackie on a drip, and that luckily she should be out of the hospital the very next day, but had strict order to rest.

They all collapsed on the chairs, not ready to move yet. Jackie after all was apparently still sleeping. If it was the drug effect of the exhaustion no one could tell, but they wanted to see her and talk to her before going home.

Jaebum let her gaze roamed upon her family. Youngjae was sitting next to her, thighs touching, a comforting weigh. On her other side sat Jinyoung, next to Yugyeom who was resting her head on Jinyoung’s shoulder (they had made up to the point of dating and Jaebum decided that as long as they were okay she didn’t wanted to know more.) talking quietly with BamBam. May was sitting next to the Thai girl, busy playing with her hair. She tended to do that when she was nervous.

 _It’s going to be okay,_ she though. They were all here, for Jackie. And they would all make sure that Jackie got the rest she deserved.

**

She was the last one to actually enter the chamber once Jackie had woken up. She had almost backed out, but one look of May had changed her mind.  
She took some hesitant steps into the room. Jackie looked so small on the bed, and so pale.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Unnie?”

Jackie looked really surprised to see her, which hurt even though Jaebum could probably guess the reason.

“Yeah. I wanted to make-“

“Do you hate me?”

She blinked in confusion at the question. Jackie had stood up a bit straighter on her bed and looked positively hurt.

“No, of course I don’t hate you! Why would you think that?”

The blond girl averted her gaze and with a small voice answered:

“You have been avoiding me lately.”

Well, so much for the “she would not notice”.

“I’m sorry. That was not you. It just… I needed some time to think of stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

Jaebum had no idea what to answer “I’m gay for you apparently” didn’t seem like a good enough answer.

“Is it… is it because I’m a lesbian? Because you don’t seem to have a problem with Jinyoung, so I don’t know why it’s different with me!”

Jackie had lifted her head and there were some tears on the corner of her eyes. Jaebum wanted nothing more than to escape this room. Her gaze landed on the drip though. Jackie was in a hospital. It was not like Jaebum had nearly lost her but it could have happened. It could have been more serious. It could have been a car accident.  
And even now she was running away? This was ridicule.

“Yes and no. Yes it is because you’re lesbian but not because I’m angry or disgusted by you….I thought you were really, really straight and that I had no chance whatsoever… It, uh, changed my view of the world.

Not that I think you are attracted to me, after all maybe I’m not your type and that’s perfectly fine. Really. No problem here.”

She anxiously added the last part not wanting to coerce Jackie into anything.

The blond was silent for a while though, which was odd for her and her eyes were wide open. The leader couldn’t help but start playing with her fingers, nervous:

“Wait… Unnie… You’re a lesbian too?”

“I don’t think I’m a lesbian… I think I’m more…uhm… Bi?”

“And you’re attracted to me?”

“Well… yeah.” She finished lamely, feeling her face heat up. God this was so embarrassing.

“Listen, you need to rest I’m go-“

“No, no no no! Come back here!” Jackie grabbed her arm, with a surprising amount of strength for someone lying in a hospital bed, and dragged her to sit on the bed next to her:

“Unnie! You are attracted to me!”

“Yes, I think we have established that.” She didn’t thought Jackie liked to humiliate people, but after all she didn’t know the other member as well as she thought.

“No! You don’t understand: that’s crazy!”

Jaebum gritted her teeth in annoyance, knowing that her chin was jutting out. This was hell.

“No! Don’t stick your chin out!” Jackie tapped on it with her finger, brows furrowed. “I’m not torturing you. I’m just amazed! You thought you had no chance with _me_? Unnie, I had a crush on you when we were _trainees_! I still have a huge crush on you. May is always teasing me about that!”

It took some times, but slowly the information entered her brain and she actually processed it:

“What?” she said, unable to come up with something more intelligent.

“Oh! Unnie” and Jackie threw her arms around her neck and kissed her.

This was insane, they were in a hospital, they were people outside that could enter at any moment, and yet…

Jaebum just embraced Jackie tighter, deepening the kiss. Her lips were slighted chapped, but she smelled good: some soft citrus fruit smell from her hair conditioner probably.

They broke apart, and Jaebum revealed in the soft blond girl in her arms. And oh, yeah, no bras.

She couldn’t help but start laughing at that.

“What? Unnie what is it?”

“Don’t worry. And please” she kissed her lightly again “never change.”

“Why! Of course I’ll never change: I’m wild and sexy Jackie from Got7” and she even winked. Jaebum could only groan at that.

“This is terrible, please stop saying that.”

“But it is the truth!”

They could have bickered for a while but their manager knocked on the door.

“Come one, Jackie need to sleep and the others are waiting.”

She kissed Jackie on the forehead, while she was pouting, hating being left alone –but she would probably be accosted soon by some on the nurses- and joined the others.  
Jinyoung and May were waiting impatiently for her.

“Did you talk?”

“Did anything happen?”

She waited untill they were out of the hospital, but not yet in the car and murmured a brief:

“Yes, we talked and yes, we kissed.” Jinyoung proclaimed a very loud “I know it!” which brought the attention of the younger ones, while May clapped loudly:

“I’m very happy for you! Now hopefully I will be free from all the “Jaebum is perfect “rant.”

She shot her a curious look:

“Wait, is it really a thing?”

**

All the members were at the service of Jackie as she had order to rest and Jaebum had threatened them to death.

Some of them complained but still did what was asked of them. They had after all, all been quite worried about their favourite mood-maker.

Jaebum for her part was just glad to be able to lie in bed with Jackie, to play with her hair, to kiss her even and to see the happiness in the other eyes.

Still one issue was still up:

“We need to talk about your bras, your chest-“

“Ah! Yeah, no worry, you won’t see them “accidentally” anymore.”

“Wait, how do you-…how- what do you mean?”

“It may not have been that accidental? Maybe a bit on purpose? It just, you made such lovely face of embarrassment and yet still looked? You know? I was trying to seduce you?”  
“By almost flashing me?”

“Yeah, okay, wasn’t the best plan but, hey, it _worked_.”

Jaebum was left silent after that, because, well she was right. It did work.

Jaebum defeated by a pair of boobs. She threw a look at Jackie, who look only mildly apologetic, and gave up.

Whatever, she had a hot girlfriend now, she wasn’t complaining.

“Just so you know...”

“Mmmh?”

“I really like the red and black one.”

Jackie raised her eyebrow. “Oh really? I though you would prefer no bras, but suit yourself.”

Jaebum leaned over her, predatory gleam in her eyes:

“Oh, yeah, no bras is good too” and kissed her deep and meaningful, feeling Jackie smiling into it.

She let her hand wandered under her shirt, and , _oh yeah_ , definitively _no bras was way better._

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you liked it don't hesitate to let a kudos and/or comment! :3  
> Also if you're sondering why May is not threatening someone here it's because : she know all about jackie feelings from previous rant, and she know enough of Jaebum to know that the leader would not date her just for the fun! ;)
> 
> Also slight reference to ABBA who are the perfect example of why couple in group can be hella dangerous! ;)


End file.
